


Loved

by DaHyoSaYeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: A MiChaeng fic that's all fine and well until feelings are involved.Also there is sex.Kind of.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

"Mina, we can't. Stop. No. Not now"

"Come on, Chae, relax a little"

"Stop!"

"Alright, fine" said Mina, climbing off of Chaeyoung and flopping down on the seat next to her "Jesus, you need to chill"

"I need to chill? What the fuck has gotten into you lately?"

"I haven't seen you in 4 months, I've missed you" whined Mina, before whispering in Chaeyoung's ear "You really, really don't know how much I've missed you"

Chaeyoung folded her arms and turned away from Mina.

"Is that all I am to you, huh? Sexual release? A quick fuck whenever you want?" said Chaeyoung, sniffing hard

"No no, baby Chae-"

"Don't fucking call me that, I'm a grown woman!" shouted Chaeyoung as she jumped off the sofa and stormed to the corner of the room

"What happened? Why are you being so cold towards me?" 

"I...I just-"

"Just what?"

"My feelings for you have changed" 

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Chaeyoung turned to face the wall, praying it would impart some of its sturdiness to her at this moment of absolute vulnerability; it must've worked because she didn't react when Mina's arms wrapped around her waist, but the soft kiss on her neck truly tested her resolve. 

"No. I have to stop this" she told herself "Otherwise, I'll end up hurt"

"Mina, we have to talk" said Chaeyoung, pulling free from Mina and lightly pushing her away 

Mina got the message and took a step back. She clasped her hands together and nodded at Chae. 

"I'm all ears, Chaebae"

"These last few months apart have given me a lot of time to think. Too much time to think, honestly-"

"Chae-"

"Let me finish, please"

"Sorry"

"When you left, I thought I could take it. I thought I could make it through a few months without you. I thought that if I was there for you when you needed me, if I could be your constant, if I could be the one you wanted to talk to when things got hard, then maybe, I could sort these feelings into a little box and lock it away forever, because, our relationship outside of the group, has always been about sex, it's always been about getting each other off to relive some tension caused by this fucking job. You and I work as friends, we work as, and I fucking hate this, as fuck buddies, but I don't know if I want that anymore. I hate how you make me feel, Mina. I'm always so afraid to show you any emotion other than lust, because I'm scared it would change what we have, our friendship, our bond, because, even though I enjoy our physical relationship, I need more. I can't keep having sex with you if that's all it's going to be, Mina. I cant, and I won't, because you mean more to me than that, you mean everything to me. I hate that I need you. I hate, so fucking much, that I love you"

Finished with pouring out her heart, Chaeyoung threw herself onto the sofa and stared into her hands, hoping Mina couldn't see the steady flow of tears running down her arms; the practice room suddenly became incredibly stuffy and Chaeyoung could feel herself struggle to breathe. 

"I...didn't know you felt this way, Chaeyoung" said Mina, walking over to Chaeyoung and dropping to her knees infront of her "I'm sorry for not paying you enough attention or realising how you feel. Doesn't make me a very good friend. If we're being honest, yeah, when we started having sex, it was all about two people letting off some steam in a completely safe way, but, I had to ask myself if I was okay with that. Could I keep enough separation between friendship and a romantic relationship, if we continued to have sex? At the time, I honestly couldn't answer, but as we spent more time together, I couldn't keep sleeping with other people if I wanted to be with you, it wouldn't be right. So, I called it quits with Nayeon and Jimin, and well, apart from not actually being in a relationship, I've only been with you"

"You're the only person I've ever slept with, Mina"

"Yeah, I kinda figured"

"I know I should go out there, meet different people, have one night stands and go crazy, but, I don't want to" said Chaeyoung, facing Mina once again "The only one I want, is you"

"Chaeyoung, this is your decision" said Mina, taking Chaeyoung's hands in hers "I'm ready and willing to be your girl for as long as you want, you just have to say so"

Chaeyoung said enough by leaning into Mina and kissing her sweetly.

The older girl broke the kiss and said "Not here"

Mina lead Chaeyoung by the hand to the door; outside, the hall was empty and Mina pulled Chaeyoung along. They passed by the various recording rooms and practice areas, none fitting the needs for privacy, until Mina pulled Chaeyoung behind a wall and attacked her, only to have Chaeyoung push her away. 

"What's wrong?" asked Mina

"We could get caught here"

"It's a Saturday, Chae, it's kinda dead here. Besides, doesn't that make it more exciting?"

Chaeyoung took Mina's hands in her own and kissed them, she held Mina's hands to her cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

"What if someone sees, Mina?" asked Chae, softly kissing Mina's fingers "What would we do?"

"Make it official? Tell the company that we're an item and let them deal with it?"

"Do you really mean that?"

"I don't know"

"Mina!"

"I do want to be with you, Chae-"

"I sense a 'but' in there"

"But I don't know how you feel about me"

"I told you-"

"No. I want to hear you say it" said Mina, pushing Chaeyoung against the wall and whispering "Say. It"

"Mina..." whispered Chaeyoung, kissing Mina on the cheek "I...think I love you"

"That's what I was waiting for, Chaebae" 

Mina ran her fingers across Chaeyoung's neck, biting her lip as she stared into her lover's eyes; something about the way Chaeyoung had to break eye contact to maintain her composure sent a jolt of electricity through Mina. Chaeyoung's cheeks flushed the most beautiful rosé when their gaze met again. 

"Come. I know where we can go" said Mina as she, again, lead Chaeyoung by the hand

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

The two headed for the stairs, stopping to exchange pleasantries with label mates and various other staff, before arriving at their destination. Mina turned the handle and, with a satisfying click, the door slowly creaked open to reveal an old practice room. 

The moment Chaeyoung entered the room, she knew why Mina had picked this of all places. It was here that they had met for the first time as trainees. Tears welled up in Chaeyoung's eyes as she recalled their meeting: Mina had been wearing a baggy black band tee that looked far too good on her for being so ill fitting; Chaeyoung couldn't help but marvel at the new girl's unbelievable grace and poise as she practiced. The more Mina danced, the more Chaeyoung felt her heart beat in time with Mina's steps. Chaeyoung knew she had always been infatuated with Mina from the moment they had met, a brief and awkward hello had been all it had taken for her to enamoured by the ballerina.

This was also the room where she and Mina had first kissed, a moment of recklessness after a grueling practice session. A sweet mistake that swore to blossom into something more. 

"Chae, would you like to dance?"

"Absolutely"

Mina took Chaeyoung by the hand and lead her to the centre of the floor, where the two stood face to face. A hand on Chaeyoung's waist, a leading step, a waltz so elegant and refined, sealed with a kiss so sweet, a connection of body and soul, so pure and real, so untainted by past mistakes and jealousies thought of no longer, a quickened pace traveling towards a climax neither wanted, a wish for this dance to last forever. Two lovers swaying to music of their own, a ballad born from the crashing of waves against the shores of desire. The longer they danced, the more passionate they became, their breaths ragged, their bodies begging for release.

Locked at the lips, Mina undid the brass button on Chaeyoung's jeans, inching them down until she could slip her hand in; the moment Mina's fingers brushed against her, Chaeyoung went weak at the knees, holding onto her love until the first wave had passed. Chaeyoung bit her lip to keep from crying out, moaning into Mina's shoulder as she her whole body trembled with anticipation of things to come.

Emboldened by her reaction, Mina slowly ran her finger along Chaeyoung's slit, teasing her; a moan of ecstasy her reward. 

"Please" whispered Chaeyoung "I need you"

Mina obliged her request and sank two fingers into Chaeyoung, lowering the two to the floor when, for the second time, her partner's legs gave out. Mina helped Chaeyoung remove her top, exposing to Mina's lustful gaze, her toned and well built body, the years of dancing had left Chaeyoung so fit, her muscles so well defined, that Mina wanted to spend hours marveling at her girlfriend's physique; Mina's own shirt found its way to the floor not long after. Mina laid Chaeyoung on her back and stared down at her, biting her lip until it bled.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful" she said, before kissing Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung returned the kiss, the coppery hint of blood surprisingly pleasant; she nearly passed out when Mina shoved her tongue into Chaeyoung's mouth. Kiss unbroken, Mina unhooked her bra and tossed it aside; their lips parted only for a moment, to allow Mina to remove Chaeyoung's bra. Mina kissed down Chae's neck and into her cleavage, each soft kiss received an equally soft moan. Chaeyoung held Mina's face in her hands and ran her thumb over Mina's lips, wiping away a bit of blood, tears in her eyes.

"If you want me to stop, just say the word" said Mina, staring into Chae's eyes.

"You're my everything, Mina. I love you"

Mina's response was a smile, a sweet, loving smile that quickly became most devilish. She took Chae's nipple in her mouth and bit down. Hard. This was enough to push Chae over the edge once more and Mina delighted in her lover's quivering, the results of her loving attentions, and Mina's heart raced just that little bit faster knowing it was her, and only her, that could make Chaeyoung melt. 

Not wanting to wait a moment longer, Mina pulled Chae's jeans off and slipped out of her own; the sight of Chaeyoung laying there, putty in Mina's hands, willing to give Mina anything she desired, made Mina ravenous with lust. Mina kissed up Chae's thigh, letting her hair fall across Chae's legs; each time Mina moved, each kiss that grew closer and closer, sent sparks of desperate excitement through Chae's pussy. Just as she was about give Chae what she wanted, Mina stopped and looked Chae in the eye, the latter begging with her flushed cheeks; a soft, barely there, kiss on her cunt, left Chae a dripping mess. 

Mina raised onto her knees and pulled Chaeyoung up with her, she made Chae straddle her thigh and held her arms behind her back.

"If you want it. You have to work for it" she said

Chaeyoung did as she was told and started grinding on Mina's thigh. Chae's slick slit on Mina's skin felt amazing and so, wanting to reciprocate, Mina began sucking and biting Chae's nipples. The friction, the pain, the loss of control, all sent Chae spiralling into another orgasm, she collapsed forward and bit into Mina's shoulder; Chae's mind was blank, her body on fire, the only feeling in existence was pure, base, pleasure. Mina released her hold on Chae, who threw her arms around Mina's neck, and kissed her passionately. 

Mina laid Chae down again and got between her legs, still on her knees; she leaned in and whispered:

"Are you ready, Chae?"

"Yes"

Another kiss, one more gentle smile, and Mina knew that the girl laying before her, with her flushed cheeks and starry eyes, was the girl she wanted to be with, and Mina was going to make damn sure Chae knew it.

Mina leaned back and placed Chae's leg over her own, she bit her lip as she inched closer and closer until they each could feel the heat from the other; with her last movement, Mina united the two halves into one sensually sapphic, blissful whole.

For a moment, Mina couldn't think straight, Chae's moaning and a pure, primal need for satisfaction, drove Mina's actions. She began fucking Chae hard and fast, grinding their clits together until it almost hurt; their thighs and pussies dripping with sweet, musky honey. Chaeyoung threw her head back and uttered a deep, moan, that only served to spur on Mina's intense fucking.

Mina could feel her orgasm boiling up, every stroke, every heartbeat, pushed her closer and closer, there was just one last piece she needed 

"Say it" she commanded 

Through a haze of indescribable, spine tingling, joyous rapture, Chae locked eyes with Mina.

"I love you, Mina"

The dam broke and Mina was flooded with every emotion she could imagine; cum gushed from her pussy, soaking her already dripping partner with her sweetest love; Mina hoped Chaeyoung could feel her pure, beautiful, unconditional love in every, single drop that covered their bodies, she prayed with ever fibre of her being that Chaeyoung could feel her heartbeat in her own chest.

They had fucked many times, but nothing compared to this moment, for better or worse, Mina and Chaeyoung were inextricably linked, one heart beating solely for another. They were undeniably, soulmates.

Together they lay in each other's arms, exhausted but fulfilled. 

As she listened to Chaeyoung's soft snoring, Mina, honestly, and truly felt

Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Don't stress, I ain't back yet. Just did this because I hate myself.
> 
> I can't do sex or feelings, so that's why I chose to do both.
> 
> I also wrote this on a phone. 
> 
> So.
> 
> Leave some hate or some praise or some thinly veiled contempt masquerading as a compliment.


End file.
